


Soft

by catsaremyboyfriend



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaremyboyfriend/pseuds/catsaremyboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh man. OH. MAN. there's just something so visceral about the word throat, right? man. okay, so i love the blade movies, i even own the 4th one which has someone who's not wesley snipes playing blade like they can just substitute one black guy for another and no one will notice. anyway every time i watch blade it's like i forget how beautiful karen is and then i'm like "oh yeah holy shit be calm my little gay heart" so yeah and like it really bothers me that they never NEVER EVER mention her again even though they use her cure all the time and also she's perfect with blade, they are my little known otp because they just work SO. WELL. the part in with the train where he's fighting quinn and she picks the exact right moment to distraction quinn with a sword and the part at the end where she uses a shotgun and pepper spray to kill vampires and how she handles everything, totally unruffled and beats her ex who is literally a zombie. she just..fits with blade in a way none of the other characters do, i don't know they're just both so cool and calm i can't properly express my feelings here. she dislocates her shoulder and handles it without screaming, she never pushes too hard at blade and we don't really know anything about her, let's be real, but she changes the world and NO one ever mentions her again so in my head she and blade stay together, moving from safe house to safe house, sometimes she goes off to research exotic blood cures and that's where she is in the last two movies (4th one doesn't count) and she doesn't need a man and blade has to be hard all the time and they're both closed off people, won't show any emotion, but sometimes they need each other and that's what matters most. so. yeah. here's my little story. also i’m having a ball with blade being unable to decide whether Karen is tough or not, cause he doesn’t realize someone can be both</p></blockquote>





	Soft

Karen peeks out of the shower, hair smoothed down, berry colored mouth slick. His fists clench. She’s _soft_ , and he doesn’t want _soft_. Can’t use it.

He tells her so, and she laughs, presses her fingers to the tattoos on his neck. “Yeah, okay,” she says, grinning colder than any vamp he’s ever seen, personally. He can see the outline of her through the glass, smooth blurred curves. 

He tells her he means it, flashes enough fang to threaten. He could drink her dry, right now. Almost did, her blood honey-flavored. He wets his lips, remembering, and she laughs again. “Thirsty?”

The steam from her shower chokes his throat, makes him swallow hard. It’s too hot in here, his armor too heavy. “Not anymore. You know that.” She hums in agreement, ducks back behind the frosted glass. His skin pricks where her fingers were. He turns to leave, unsettled.

“M’not soft,” she murmurs, turning the water off. He stops, both of them waiting. “Compared to you, maybe. No one’s harder than you, Blade.” She reaches out a hand, gesturing, so he grabs her a towel. She steps out, long wet legs and shoulders that hunch a little under his gaze.

_Soft_ , he reminds himself. Doesn’t matter how well she handles dislocations. Doesn’t matter that Whistler is dead and she’s still here, chin turning stubborn. “I’m staying,” she says, like that settles it. 

She never really screamed, he thinks, considering. Most people scream. He shrugs and she grins smugly, reading him well. The bites on her neck are just pinpricks now. He’s kind of glad he didn’t have to kill her. 

“We share the bed,” he decides, stepping back when she drops the towel. 

“Yes, we do.” She’s soft, he thinks, but maybe she’s soft in a good way. 

__________________________________  
“You ever have a knife to your throat?” he asks, and she looks at him, clear-eyed.

“You know I have.” 

“I meant before.”

She ducks her head, uncharacteristically shy. “Yeah. Maybe.” He thinks of her with a vamp’s arm around her neck, casually threatening like they always are. She never cowered or screamed, stood there with the same calm acceptance she treats most things. Never begged him to save her even with his teeth in her throat.

“What happened?” He can’t see her face, and it’s hard to read her anyway. 

“The kind of things a woman doesn’t talk about.”

The kind of things that make a woman cool no matter the situation, he gathers. “Alright.” Her shoulders relax, almost unnoticeable, and she smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> oh man. OH. MAN. there's just something so visceral about the word throat, right? man. okay, so i love the blade movies, i even own the 4th one which has someone who's not wesley snipes playing blade like they can just substitute one black guy for another and no one will notice. anyway every time i watch blade it's like i forget how beautiful karen is and then i'm like "oh yeah holy shit be calm my little gay heart" so yeah and like it really bothers me that they never NEVER EVER mention her again even though they use her cure all the time and also she's perfect with blade, they are my little known otp because they just work SO. WELL. the part in with the train where he's fighting quinn and she picks the exact right moment to distraction quinn with a sword and the part at the end where she uses a shotgun and pepper spray to kill vampires and how she handles everything, totally unruffled and beats her ex who is literally a zombie. she just..fits with blade in a way none of the other characters do, i don't know they're just both so cool and calm i can't properly express my feelings here. she dislocates her shoulder and handles it without screaming, she never pushes too hard at blade and we don't really know anything about her, let's be real, but she changes the world and NO one ever mentions her again so in my head she and blade stay together, moving from safe house to safe house, sometimes she goes off to research exotic blood cures and that's where she is in the last two movies (4th one doesn't count) and she doesn't need a man and blade has to be hard all the time and they're both closed off people, won't show any emotion, but sometimes they need each other and that's what matters most. so. yeah. here's my little story. also i’m having a ball with blade being unable to decide whether Karen is tough or not, cause he doesn’t realize someone can be both


End file.
